1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window stop device, particularly to a window stop device suitable for limiting a sliding movement of a window sash along a rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sliding window is commonly used in residential buildings due to its durability and weather proofing feature. The sliding window generally has two window sashes slidable on two rails. A window frame of the sliding window and frames of the sashes are generally made of aluminum for reduced weights and easy operability. Sometimes an additional metal grille window is also provided to prevent theft. However, the metal grille window not only hinders people from escaping in case of fire, but also negatively affects the appearance of a building, hence is sometimes not permitted. A window without a metal grille window possesses a potential danger as children may fall out from the window.
Therefore, it is important to limit the movement of the window sashes to prevent children from falling out, but still maintain air ventilation function of the window. U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2011/0047885 A1 discloses a window stop that is affixed to the rail with screws. However, such design requires a specific tool to remove screws for uninstalling the window stop, and may cause dangerous delay in case of emergency.